


Futaba's Filthy Fumes Fuel a Fucking Foul Fapping Frenzy!

by AstaWrites



Series: Persona 5 Girls Poop Too! [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Hairy, Masturbation, Scat, Sex Toys, Smegma, Soiling, Sweat, Trans Female Character, Transtaba, Underwear, Watersports, excessive cum, one horny as hell hacker, slob, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Futaba's got some bad gas from eating too much junk food! Normally a girl would be embarrassed about being so gassy, but Futaba can't get enough! Just what will she do when her cock demands attention?
Series: Persona 5 Girls Poop Too! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Futaba's Filthy Fumes Fuel a Fucking Foul Fapping Frenzy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series I plan to do covering every Persona 5 girl in various situations pertaining to their bowels. 
> 
> The following contains a trans Futaba, scat smearing, watersports, soiling, excessive cum, smegma, and is generally just self-indulgent trashy smut. I am in no way affiliated with Atlus and the contents of this work do not reflect their company or their product.
> 
> Yes, I'm fully aware that Futaba is not actually trans.

**_PPPRRRRRrrrrrrRRRRrrrppptttptp!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Unnh…”   
  
**_FFFFRRRRAAAAPPPPPTTT-PPPRRRRPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Geez…”   
  
Futaba was sitting in her room, glued to her office chair as usual. Between her legs was nothing but a pair of tighty whities, an American brand that she adored for their softness. That, and she was just a pervert who liked wearing boyish underwear. On her chest was absolutely nothing other than her small, perky breasts, sweat rolling down one as she basked in the muggy summer air. She had an air conditioning unit, but it was flipped off for now. The constant buzzing noise it made tended to break her concentration, and she was desperately trying to beat a boss in  _ Featherman’s Rebirth: Nocturne _ (Featuring Donte from Clapcon’s  _ Demon Might Cry _ Series!). This damn asshole had game over’d her for the last time!   
  
**_BBBRRRRRFFFFTTTT-BBBRRAAACCCKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** However, it would appear as if it wasn’t just the air conditioner that wanted to distract her. Her bowels were bubbling with a truly tremendous amount of gas, likely from her stuffing nothing but junk food and curry into her face for the past… Well, for a  **long** time. This latest fart started with a beefy, sort of airy note before transitioning into a crackling ripper that vibrated her chair and filled the air with her disgusting stench. Ever since she had slipped into her major depressive episode, she’d been eating even  **more** poorly than usual. Junk food wrappers were littered around her floor, all sorts of sugary snacks and bean paste treats being shoved in her face. This made for a chronic case of horrible gas, but tonight it seemed to be ever worse than normal. Maybe it was the hot weather, or the stress associated with these low-ranking script kiddies stealing her title of Medjed and pestering the public about the Phantom Thieves, or maybe she was just fucking gassy for no particular reason. But she did know one thing for certain…   
  
It was making her  **horny** .    
  
There were two things Futaba never wanted anyone to know about. Number one was the fact that she’d often spend hours masturbating each night while enjoying the stink of her own body. Her farts, her sweaty pits, her musky, dirty crotch, sometimes she’d even shit inside her underwear just to enjoy that mushy, smelly brown goodness. The second thing was what was between her legs. It wasn’t a puffy pair of pussy lips that were the source of those musky, sour smells... It was a cock. A cock adorned with an unshaven mess of curly reddish-orange hairs and a sagging, sweaty pair of nuts.    
  
Futaba was trans. She’d known even before the incident with her mother, and luckily for her Wataba was more than willing to accept her femininity. Being a researcher of cognition as she was, Wataba knew fully well that her son’s claims of being a girl were valid. And so it was that Futaba was raised as a girl, just as she wanted. She was given state-of-the-art hormonal treatments to help her body develop in a more feminine way, she was bought girly clothes (aside from her favorite tighty whities), and no one was any the wiser that she had a cock the entire time. She felt blessed that it was rather small and easy to hide, some would even call it cute and feminine. That is, if anyone were to ever see it… Futaba was acutely aware that many of her peers back in her school days would have bullied her even harder if they knew she was trans. People dislike what they don’t understand, after all.   
  
She also felt blessed, however, that she had no dysphoria when it came to her cock. She was more than happy with her dick, not wanting bottom surgery at all. It was the rest of her that really concerned her, she wanted to remain small, girly and cute forever! At least, she wanted to be that way on the  _ outside _ . When it came to masturbating, however, she was a disgusting slob that got off on filth more than anything else!   
  
And here she was trying to focus on killing this damn fiend, when she felt her cock start to harden up in her underwear. It was a solid four inches long at full mast, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. There was but the slightest hint of veins dancing along her smooth shaft, the color a gentle gradient from pasty white at the root to reddish pink at the tip. Her foreskin still covered her dick head even when hard, but she certainly didn’t mind. Smegma had become one of her favorite things about her dick.   
  
“Unngh… No good…” She laments, feeling her cock start to tingle and buzz with need; that warm feeling of arousal was washing over her crotch in waves, making her bite her lips and squirm. She instinctively opened her legs wide and exposed her crotch to the muggy summer air, her stained undies tented out with her throbbing little erection. A wet spot was already forming at the tip… If there was one thing Futaba loved to do, it was jerk off. And she’d been so busy playing this game today that she hadn’t cum all day!   
  
**_FFFffssspptttpp-FFRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The two-tone fart rolled out of her asshole and into her underwear, bathing her sagging nuts in stink and filling her nose with more of her own putrid fumes. It felt hot, so fucking hot! Her pits, hairy as they were, dripped with sweat as her arousal grew. Her toes curled beneath her desk, her cock throbbing and drooling a bead of precum into her underwear. Suddenly the urge to beat this boss was fading away, and her cock was taking the forefront of her thoughts. She had only jacked off twice yesterday as opposed to her usual four or more (usually more), so she was extra pent up! The prospect of a long, disgusting fap session was becoming more and more attractive. Sojiro had left for the cafe already, and he’d probably be there until night time waiting for that kid she’d deduced was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. She had all day to relieve this tension…   
  
**_bbbrrrrrrRRRrrrrppppPPPTTTTTTTTTT!_ **

“Guh~...”   
  
That last long, rumbling fart sealed the deal in her mind. She paused the emulator she had running and alt tabbed, opening up her browser. As usual when she began a fap session, she checked on the various porn-centric Biscorb servers for whatever juicy hentai she could find to spank her sausage to. “Mwehehe…” She giggled to herself, spotting a new post from one of her favorite artists. Her cock reacted right away, throbbing and demanding she grip it and start tugging as the image burned into her eyes. It was a drawing of one of her favorite characters from Featherman, on all fours, taking a big fat shit in her panties. Right away Futaba felt like  _ she  _ wanted to do the exact same thing! Just show her ass off to no one in particular, push out a big steaming dump… Her cock wasn’t going to wait any longer! Futaba quickly pulled the cords out of her custom-made laptop and brought it over to her bed, staring at the fetishy image on the screen the entire time. She got herself on all fours in front of it, her perky little bottom in the air as if she was presenting it to someone behind her. In her lewd imagination, there  **was** someone behind her. Her mind went to the first person she could think of… That criminal boy. His messy black hair, his thick rimmed glasses (just like hers!), his masculine but svelte body…    
  
“Nnnh… You like that, you naughty boy…?” She purred out loud, just barely audible. Speaking such dirty things always excited her, her cock throbbing and leaking a strand of pre into the front of her underwear. “Go on and look… Mmh…” She adds, reaching back and rubbing one of her cheeks. “Gonna take a… Mm… Big shit for you… Watch me go, you no-good criminal…” She says with a little giggle, her heart thrumming in her chest. The fact that the mop-headed boy was such a rebel was only making her high schooler heart swoon, a tantalizing feeling of excitement filling her chest. What if he  _ did _ get attracted to a loser like her?   
  
**_BBBRRRRFFFTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Uugh!”   
  
**_pprrtt-brack-PPRRAAPPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The farts were really tearing out of her ass now, belching rotten fumes into the cramped interior of her messy bedroom. She could feel her bowels deflate with each gas bomb she birthed into the humid air of her room, the sickly stench of too many sweets filling her nostrils. Her cock was throbbing so hard now she was worried she may cum before she really got going, her legs spreading wider as she pushed her elbows together and lifted her shoulders up, hanging her ass out in a seductive pose. “Go on, you fucking… Guh… Nnh!” She was getting frustrated, so desperate to feel someone else’s hands on her ass but too nervous to reveal her true nature to anybody… She was terrified to even leave her room! Her hips clenched and she humped the air in her frustrated horniness, her cock pulsing and spilling more of her salty pre. She didn’t even know if he would be into girls like her… He did seem understanding enough, though! Maybe, maybe he’d grab her ass, let her know that he loves her little cock…    
  
“Please… Unnh…” She whined, her toes curling as she felt her orgasm drawing close without her even touching herself. She always was a quickshot, possibly as a side effect of her medication, or possibly because she had a tendency to work herself up so damn much. Luckily for her, her refractory period was quite short and she’d usually be hard and ready to cum again in a minute or two when she did blast. “Fucking grab my cheeks, you… Nnnhhgg!”   
  
**_SSSSPPPOOORRRRRPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** That one felt  **wet.** And fuck, it felt  **good** too! A real monster of a fart, barreling out of her cute bottom like a freight train. It was quite the contrast, this adorable little 4’11” girl cutting these huge farts again and again. Subconsciously she tended to hold her farts in until she was feeling horny, something she’d been conditioned to do after many sessions of sniffing her gas while tugging on her cock. “Smell my fucking fart! Smell it!” She was getting a bit louder now, thankfully no one was there to hear her. If Sojiro were to see and hear his adopted daughter acting like this… Well, he might just keel over from shock. She was normally so quiet, so meek and reserved. Perhaps it was because of that, perhaps she was such a wild filthslut when she jerked off  **because** she was so quiet and feeble normally. When she was jerking off, she was able to feel herself fully free and liberated!    
  
“Unhh! Unhh!” She moaned, reaching down into her underwear with an eager hand to grip her throbbing shaft. She peeled the foreskin over the head of her cock, exposing a wealth of pent-up smeg for her to enjoy smelling. “I have such a stinky cock! Ahh, my dirty, greasy penis is so lovely~!” She moans out, still pretending she was speaking to that boy. “Nnh, please look at my smelly dick~!” She whines, pumping her hand up and down to pull that foreskin over her head and back down, again and again. There was so much smegma glued to her swollen tip that the noise of her disgusting masturbation was audible. An organic squelching noise rang out in the room again and again, the light plapping of her balls on her hand accompanying it. Precum poured from her piss slit at a steady rate, covering her hand and staining her poor underwear even further.   
  
**_PPPPRRRRRRRRFFffftttccrrkk…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “AH!” The next fart to tear its way out of her unshaven asshole started off strong and noisy, but the end of it transitioned into the crackling of a thick, mushy turd inside her ass wanting to be birthed. “Nnnyoohh, I’m gonna shit my underwear in front of him~!!” She cries out to herself, fully aware that she was acting like she was in some kind of smutty doujin. She stared at the image on her laptop’s screen, jerking her desperate little penis harder. “I’m a dirty girl just like her~! Do you like that? Do you like dirty girls like me?!” She asked the imaginary boy behind her, humping into her hand as more nasty gas sizzled out of her hole. By this rate her asshole was sweaty, greasy with anal mucus, the wiry hairs surrounding it trapping in those fuming juices like a sponge. She reached back with her free hand to grope her ass, wishing desperately that it was that raven-haired boy instead. How she wanted to curl her hand around inside his curly locks, sniff at his masculine odor… Smell his fucking underwear…!   
  
“Hah! Hah! You’re gonna make me cum!” She cries out, her bowels demanding release along with her balls. “Hhhhnnnhhh!” She groans, her hips shaking as her nuts clench up to her taint, ready to pump her creamy nut right out into her panties. But her panties were going to be soiled with a  **lot** more than cum it seemed…   
  
**_fffsssCCRRRKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “G-gggoooghh~!”   
  
Futaba made a silly, stupid noise as she started to shit her underwear, a thick and smelly log pushing out of her wrinkled pucker. It was a hefty movement, born from too many packages of instant noodles and heaps of curry. Gas shoved its way around this turd the best it could, making it crackle and pop like a roaring fire as it pulled apart her ass cheeks and left its stain on her crack in the process. “Buhhiii~! My stinky shiiiit!” She babbled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the lids covering them twitching erratically as her face became more and more stupid. The back of those tighty whities was soon being pushed out by a turd as thick as her thin, feminine wrist. “Nyooh~! That’s so stinky and biiiig~!” She moans out, drooling on herself a bit as she fell further and further into depravity. She could feel her underwear being pulled off her body by the pressure of her turd pushing it outward, and all of these sensations proved to be too much for her dick to handle any more.   
  
“Cumming! Cumming! CUMMING~!” She cried out in pure bliss, tugging rapidly on her cock to milk her spunk out. Rope after creamy rope splattered the front of her underwear, her asshole contracting and twitching wildly with her orgasm but never severing the turd curling into the back of her underwear. The feeling of relief coming from her bowel movement was quadrupled as she came, she could  **feel** this monster log sliding against her prostate. “Guuhh…!” She moaned, her cock twitching and drooling cum into her undies as the turd started to form a clump behind her. She could feel her precious underwear start to be pulled down from the weight of the shit being deposited into it, so she quickly used her free hand to pull them up and smear her shit against her ass in the process. “Ohhggg…” She purred, her cock barely softening as she relieved her urge into her clothes.   
  
The turd carried on for several more seconds before being clipped with a rude sounding  **_PLLLRRRPPT!_ ** Futaba let out something between a sigh and a moan as she felt the weight drop from her cheeks and coil into her underwear, panting a bit from the strain of cumming and shitting at the same time. Sensing another urge incoming, she quickly grabbed her jizz towel from under the bed with her drooping shit-sack swaying between her legs, setting it down on the bed before getting back into position and letting her other urge be free.   
  
“Mmmhh…”   
  
_ Fffssshhhtt… _ _   
_ _   
_ She was now pissing into her horribly ruined underwear, her cock softening a bit more as the unhealthy, amber colored urine passed through her urethra. The underwear did its best to catch as much piss as it could, but in the end it was a futile effort. Even the towel beneath her wouldn’t be able to absorb the piss that was pouring from Futaba’s semi-erect cock (especially considering it was already partially soaked with old cum). “Ahh, I’m peeing too~! It’s so smelly and salty~!” She purred, reaching down to grip her pissing cock as she continued to relieve herself on her own bed. Her ass seemed to be jealous of her cock, as midway through her piss she felt another bubble of gas press against her smelly hole.   
  
**_ppffsspp-BBRRRMMMPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Uuunnhh! I’m such a dirty whoooore!” She whines, shivering as she was desperate for the touch of that mysterious boy. Of ANY boy! She just wanted- she needed- someone to see her being so fucking gross! Her piss stream sputtered as she humped the air again in frustration, the heavy pile of scat swaying back and forth between her legs, her underwear threatening to fall off her hips. Her small cock pissed all over her bed thanks to this, nearly hitting her precious laptop in the process. Her glasses were getting foggy at this rate with how humid and sweaty things were, so she made the choice to take them off to prevent any damage. But as she was bending to the side to put them onto the floor…   
  
**_Rrrgggg…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_PPPRRRRRTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ah! More?!”    
  
That first turd was pretty fucking massive on its own, forming a wad of shit in her underwear that was bigger than a grapefruit. But she could definitely feel something more hot, more acidic, rushing down her rectum. Her piss stream was starting to slow down, finally, but she still had some piss to let out. She figured she may as well take care of both, then she could get back to masturbating!   
  
“Nnh…”   
  
**_ppffpp-bbllorrpt-BRMMT-ppllorrtppcrrkl…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her ass made all sorts of nasty noise as the thinner, softer rope of mushy, lumpy scat fell from between her dirty cheeks. If she weren’t wearing her underwear, an observer might say it was similar to someone squeezing on a tube of toothpaste. It broke off and plapped onto the mess already inside her underwear, the soft noise mostly drowned out by her gassy asshole and its steady release. The stringy, mushy shit massaged her hole nicely, squelching between her cheeks and making things even more messy and DEFINITELY more smelly back there. At the same time, a steady stream of piss continued to pour from her cock, soaking the pile of shit hanging from her body. She felt like such a fucking slob, it was heaven!   
  
**_pfpsttkk-BRRROORRGGPPT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A deep, guttural fart heralded the end of this sustained release of shit, making Futaba’s body relax and a contented sigh leave her lips as her piss stream slowed to a dribble soon after. By this point the confluence of atrocious aromas swirling around in her room was enough to make even  **her** start to wince. Smegma, sweaty pits, cum, shit, piss… It was a perfect storm of filth that filled her nose with a cloying, rotten odor and made her cock throb back to life in seconds flat. Her first nut of the day was just the beginning, after all! She still had so many fun things to get up to…   
  
She decided to not waste any more time, and got right to one of those fun things as soon as she felt her cock pulsing with need again. She hung her front half over the edge of her bed, feeling her shit slide forward in her underwear and press against her smelly, piss and cum covered cock and greasy balls. Her shit was still warm thanks to how humid and hot it was in her room, along with the steaming piss covering the pile, giving her a jolt as she felt the wonderful sensation of fresh dung on her crotch. But she was about to get much more of a jolt than that, and very soon.    
  
Out from under that bed came a realistic looking, nine inch long, deliciously thick and veiny dildo. “Mwehehe…” Futaba giggled, licking her lips as she pulled it out. There were a couple of loose pubes clinging to it, a bit of a smear on the tip, but it was just going back up her ass anyway. Who cares if something dirty goes inside somewhere dirty, right? Futaba gripped the fake cock right above its balls, getting back on all fours on her bed and setting her laptop on the floor… She had a feeling things were going to get MUCH messier soon. With her shoulders propped up, she reached back with her free hand to pull down the back of her undies just enough to expose her perky ass cheeks. “Mmm… Are you watching, you dirty boy? Are you looking at my ass~?” She asked her imaginary partner in crime. She slid two fingers between her shit-stained behind, cooing as she felt the warm, mushy dung smear her fingers. That shit served as an excellent lube for her anal debauchery. All natural, gooey, and with an aroma that drove her wild with lust! Futaba was soon slipping two fingers right into her shit chute, pushing into a clump of wet, nasty shit still inhabiting her asshole. Obviously she wasn’t quite empty yet, which wasn’t  **too** much of a surprise. She had a tendency to take some pretty heavy movements, given how horrible her diet was. “Unnhh… Yeeesss…!” She moaned out loud, pushing her digits deeper into her shit-packed bowels. Some of that peanut buttery, creamy brown mess squirted out around her fingers along with a wet fart, the shit rolling down her taint and staining the back of her balls with even more shit.   
  
Futaba soon found what she was looking for back there: Her prostate. That poor little organ had taken quite a few beatings, seeing as Futaba was a massive anal slut along with everything else. Once she’d found her intended target, Futaba started by rubbing the pads of her finger against it like she was trying to dislodge it, pushing it up and down in a sort of “come hither” motion. “Uuuu… Yes, right there…!” She moaned, pretending it was  **his** fingers milking her cum-button. After a bit more of this sensual teasing, Futaba started pumping her fingers in and out of her asshole at a steady rate, loosening herself up nicely for her dildo. Every time she pushed in, she’d bump her prostate. Every time she pulled out, she could feel small clumps of shit being dragged out along with her fingers. It was a heavenly feeling, and Futaba took her time enjoying her fingers. Just the feeling of them sliding against her messy pucker alone was absolutely delightful, her cock leaking precum at a near constant rate into her ruined underwear. 

But the main event had to arrive, and it was  **showtime!** “Go on… Stick that big, fat cock up my dirty ass… Mmh…” She purred, sliding her fingers out of her rectum and bringing the dildo towards her asshole. Right away her shit-covered hand moved to the throbbing cock trapped in her undies, smearing it with dung. “Unnhhh! I love jerking off with my nasty shit~!” She purrs, rubbing the tip of that thick dildo against her loosened shitter while tugging away on her stinking dick. But… It wasn’t enough. Soon her hand was reaching deeper into her underwear and grabbing a fistful of that softer mush she’d pushed out earlier, the stink being renewed as her shit was dug into. “Huugghh~!” She groaned, that wretched odor nearly making her gag as she brought the clump of stinking, gooey shit up to her cock and started to fuck her hand like it was a pussy. All the while she was pushing the dildo against her tight back door, feeling herself stretch open to accept the girth she so desperately needed inside. “Don’t stop! Push it in!” She begs the boy she wished was there, feeling her asshole give in and start to take the head of that heavy length inside. “Yeeesss~!” She hissed, her asshole being pushed nearly to the point of pain by her dildo. But it was going inside, now, and she was getting that incredible feeling of fullness that forced her to arch her back and moan like the needy whore she was. Her front half fell forward onto the bed, her hand still cranking her shaft inside her panties as she pushed the dildo deeper into her guts.   
  
She felt the silicon rub against her prostate, making her wince and squirt a bead of precum into her palm. But she pushed past that sensitive spot, desiring the entire feeling of fullness only such a big cock could provide. “Ah~! You’re so big~! I bet you that dumb blonde couldn’t take your cock this good, could she?! Huh?!” She moans, her toes curling as she shivers in delight. “Guh! Deeper! Deepeeerrr!” She demanded, lodging her dildo even further inside her messy innards. In her lust she took that thick thing straight to the balls, purring in delight as she felt all of its girth inside herself. Of course, her cock wasn’t going to take much more of this intense pleasure, and Futaba began to shake as she felt another orgasm building up inside her balls.   
  
“Unh! Unh! Unh!” She whined, jerking off her shit-coated cock even harder, pulling and twisting on her dick to milk out her second nut of the day. “C-cumminnngghhh~!” She cried out just moments after that dildo was fully lodged inside her guts, her cock twitching before belching more wads of spunk into the front of her underwear. Even for the second load of the day, it was quite the impressive amount. Enough jizz to leak out of the front of her tighty whities and stain the towel beneath her even further, something Futaba couldn’t care about if she tried. If anything, she adored making such a huge mess on her own bed. It’d smell so lovely when she went to sleep that night.    
  


Of course, Futaba was such a depraved girl that this was really only the beginning of her day. Her cock wasn’t even sore yet! Her balls still felt awfully stuffy and full, and she even felt like she had more shit to push out despite the load in her underwear being bigger than most people might shit in a week! That heavy, nasty smelling load of rancid shit was so heavy, weighing down on her thighs as she ripped another wet fart in conclusion to her second orgasm. She rolled over using her shaky legs, flopping onto her bed on her back and grinning as she slowly pulled the hand out of the front of her underwear. Cum, piss, and shit covered it entirely, leaving the skin a muddy brown with streaks of creamy white. She lifted the hand up to her face, sniffing it eagerly. “Blech, gross~” She gagged out with a giggle, before grabbing one of her small breasts with that messy hand. “Nnh…” She purred happily, squeezing and groping her breast with her disgusting hand while her cock slowly stiffened back up to its full length after a short period of softness following her orgasm.

Being on her back like this meant she was sitting right in her pile of shit. Warm, gooey, mushy crap smeared against her ass cheeks, making her feel like she was sitting in a pile of mud. Her other hand dipped into that sack of dung just to feel some of that shit smushed against her ass, squishing it between her fingers like modeling clay while giggling happily. The air in the room was starting to smell so bad it made her feel a bit sick, but that only made her more turned on!    
  
**_Bbbllooorpppttt…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her ass lazily belched out some more rotten gas, having been loosened up by the dick pushed into its depths moments prior.   
  
**_BBlloorrff-Pprrbbtpt… Schhllkkk…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Uunnhh…”   
  
A two-toned, nasty fart rumbled out of her asshole followed by the greasy noise of a stringy, mushy length of crap sliding out from her depths. It messily shoved its way into any place it could inside her underwear, piling between her cheeks before rising up and starting to press on her balls. Futaba felt the shit push against her hand, reaching for her cock with her palm completely caked in an inch of shit. “Nnngoohhh yyeaahhh~...” She moaned, long and drawn out like she was drunk. That fresh, hot, runny shit, mixed with the more solid lukewarm turds, felt like heaven on her cock. It was astounding how hard she still was despite having already blown out several huge loads of cum, but Futaba genuinely never seemed to run dry no matter how often she beat her dick. 

One hand squeezed and rubbed shit all over her breast while the other worked on cranking her shaft, Futaba moaning lewdly and completely lost inside her filthy depravity now. It would only be a matter of time before she was crying out in ecstasy once again, pouring thick strands of cum all over her own stomach. But of course, she was still hard enough to keep jacking off, cumming again… And again… And again…   
  
_ Seven hours later… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Hah, hah, whew, heh…”   
  
Futaba was laying on her back, her body caked from head to toe in shit. Her blankets were a mess of shit, cum, piss, sweat, stray pubes, smegma… And she was rolling around in it like a pig in mud. Her dildo laid by her side, completely covered in filth, as she rubbed her hair and face with old, smelly shit.    
  
“I…  _ Maaaayyyy  _ have gone too far this time…” She admits to herself, letting out a cute little fart as she lays on her stomach.   
  
“Mm… Nah. Just one more!”


End file.
